


You Deserve to Feel Loved

by writers will write (Liliywrites)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliywrites/pseuds/writers%20will%20write
Summary: It’s toward the end of the year, thanksgiving has just passed. Alex and Maggie haven’t been doing well financially. They’re daughter jamie (6) wants the biggest best Christmas ever. Alex feels bad that they can’t give it to her this year. But being Alex Danvers, she’d be damned if she didn’t try. Setting the challenge to make everyday leading to Christmas better than the last. Maggie knows and falls in love with her so much more everyday.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	You Deserve to Feel Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walmart_Writer / Mari_sanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Walmart_Writer+%2F+Mari_sanvers).



> Hope you have the best Christmas Mari (walmart_writer) !! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my rusty writing skills. ❤️

After a long year, Alex, Maggie and their daughter Jamie are winding down on the weekend of Black Friday with some good old fashioned movies and cuddles. 

Jamie knows that because they just moved into a new house, they can’t go crazy with spending money, at least for the rest of this year. 

Still, she can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have a Christmas just like in the movies. Presents under the tree, fresh baked cookies every morning, and most importantly her parents would happy and love-y-dove-y like they used to be. 

“Mommy?” She pipes up a little after the first commercial break. 

“Yes, baby?” Alex returns to her give her daughter her full attention. 

Jamie pauses for a second, contemplating if she should say anything. “Are.. Are we ever going to celebrate Christmas like this?”

Alex stares at her for a moment. Reading her. “Of course-“ she starts but is cut off by her sleepy wife. 

“Of course we will, but I don’t think we will be able to afford it this year, sweetie, maybe next year.”

“Oh, okay. Good to know.” Her wife may be too sleepy to detect their daughters disappointment but Alex knows, and she intends to do something about it, even if it isn’t much. 

-

A few days later, Alex comes home from work exhausted but successful nonetheless. 

She walks through the front door with a small box of lights, green tinsel garland and small ornaments. 

After her shower and showing some love to her wife, she started on her mini project of the evening. 

The makeshift Christmas tree on the wall wasn’t what you would find in the movies but it was enough to make Jamie squeal with excitement when she saw it the next morning. 

-

During her lunch break that day, Alex made a short trip to the store. She called her wife for a bit of advice. 

“Hey babe.”

“Hey beautiful. I had a quick question for you, if that’s alright?”

“Always, what’s up?”

“Would it be better to buy premade or buy the ingredients and make them ourselves?” She said walking toward the cookie isle. 

“Well, it depends on what we’re talking, but it would definitely last longer if you buy the ingredients.”

“Okay, yeah, makes sense. Thanks babe.”

“Anytime. Listen, I gotta go. I love you.”

“You too.” Alex smiled to herself. “Forever.” 

“Nerd.” Is the last thing Alex heard before Maggie hung up. 

Alex popped three different cookie ingredients in her bag and went to go pay. 

-

When Jamie got home that evening, both her parents were home and in the kitchen. 

Stopping first to admire the Christmas tree on the wall, Jamie made her way to her mothers. 

Arriving at the table where they were sitting, Maggie speaks first. 

“How was school, kiddo?”

“It was good, but Murphy was in a bad mood again today.”

“Did he yell at you?” Alex asked, starting to get defensive. 

“No, no he didn’t. But I don’t like when he starts yelling, it makes me feel bad.”

Alex took one look at her glum daughter and sighed. “I’m sorry about that baby, but I have something that will make you feel at least a little better.”

She opens the cabinet and tosses the cookie ingredients onto the table. 

“We...” Alex paused, smiling and hugging her wife from behind. “Are going to make cookies! 

The brightest smile appears upon their daughters face, they know that this is exactly what she needed. 

“Go change into some comfy pjs and get washed up, then we can start on these.”

Jamie practically flys up the stairs with how excited she is. 

Turning towards her wife, Maggie smiles and leaves feather light kisses on Alex’s exposed neck. “Thank you.” She whispers. 

“Hmm, for what?” Alex sighs, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist. 

“I see what you’re doing, for Jamie.”

“Trying to give her a great Christmas, even though money isn’t great right now.”

“Yeah, well, she deserves it. I want her to know that she’s loved, even through the tough times. And even though we can’t always afford to go all out on holidays like this, we can still have fun and make memories together.” 

“Damn Danvers, you are going soft on me.” Maggie said, taking in her wife’s soft but serious features. 

“Haha, very funny.”

“All jokes aside, you’re amazing. For most people, it would have ended at ‘we can’t afford this right now’ but with you... you choose to do more, and I love you for it.”

“I love you too, babe.”

What the couple wasn’t aware of was that their daughter was sitting on the stairs listening to the whole thing, smiling with joy. 

-

The evening of Christmas Eve, the trio had sat down together and binge watched crappy hallmark movies until they fell asleep. 

Christmas morning, they awoke to over half a foot of snow and decided the best thing for them to do, would be to spend the day together and make more good memories. 

Their day ranged from early morning presents, even if there weren’t as many as the movies. To snowmen and snow angels. To, finally, cozying up in warm pjs with hot cocoa and Nightmare Before Christmas. 

This carried on until well after the New Year. And sharing each other’s love has never felt so good.


End file.
